More than an Heir
by WelcomeToLolaLand
Summary: They had been married for five years and she still has not given him an heir. His family pressures them, he's becoming distant, she's scared that he doesn't love her anymore. Is there any hope left?


**More than an Heir**

**¡Hello! I'm back with a story in English. It was written for the Secret Santa-Secret Friend Challenge of Hogwarts Online II, it's a present for Mia (Heimarmene). I hope you like it!**

**BIG thanks to the beta of this story _Someone aka Me _and to Slytherin Head :) **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

"Zuly already told Master the dinner is ready," said the elf, looking at the woman's blue eyes.

She just nodded and took a sip of her drink. In the past weeks, Lucius was always late for dinner. He was always busy with work or some visit. She felt lonely. The house was too big for them. Too big for a couple. She sighed.

She heard footsteps and couldn't help but smile. He hadn't taken too long! She turned around and her smile faded. Lucius was walking towards her, carrying his traveling cloak.

"I'm sorry, Cissy, but I had an urgent call from a client. I won't be able to join you for dinner." He smiled sadly at her.

She just nodded and pressed her lips in a tight line. Lucius sighed but leaned to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Remember we have dinner with my parents tomorrow night."

And with that he disappeared towards the hallway. Narcissa came back to reality when she heard the door closing. Well… she was having dinner alone again.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was standing on the middle of the hallway, looking at all those big portraits of her husband's family.

They had been married for five years and she still couldn't give him a son.

She was worried. One of the most important things for the Malfoys was to continue their bloodline… to produce heirs. And she had not been able to give him one. Not one.

She felt useless. The Blacks always had lots of kids, even Andro- her other sister had a child. A girl, if she was not mistaken. Bella had no children. But it was Bella… she couldn't imagine her older sister as a mother. She shuddered at the mere thought of it. No, Bella was fine as she was.

She sighed. They had a dinner tonight, with her in-laws. She was afraid of what they were going to say to her. Elina Malfoy could be really scary when she wanted to… and Narcissa was sure Elina didn't like her at all. She would've preferred that her sweet Lucius was married to Violetta McGregor. But Violetta'd lost, and now Narcissa was Mrs. Malfoy. She grinned, but then sighed again with frustration. The new Mrs. Malfoy, soon to be Black again because she wasn't able to give her husband an heir!

She raised her gaze once more to look at the portraits. She was just in front of Lucretia Malfoy's portrait. The witch looked at her and clicked her tongue before adding, "What are you waiting for?"

Narcissa stared at her in shock; just what she needed… the portraits were speaking her fears out loud! She turned around and ran to her room; she could already feel the tears streaming down her face. She let herself fall on to the bed and let the tears fall freely. Lucius was starting to act differently. He seemed distant. And now she was scared. What if he decided to abandon her? What if he didn't love her anymore? Maybe now he thought it was a bad idea to marry Narcissa Black after all…

She needed a hug. She needed to feel safe. She needed her sister. She sat down on the bed and cleaned her cheeks. Should she…? She looked at her dressing table, where the ink and the quills laid. She bit her lip. No one would know that she did it. Besides, it was just a letter.

She stood up and walked to the dressing table and sat down. When she raised her eyes, she could look at herself in the mirror. Eugh. She looked hideous. All the worries could be read in her face. She was getting thinner and had dark circles under her eyes. The entire situation didn't let her sleep. She had to do something. She opened her drawer and took out parchment. She needed to do this. She grabbed the quill, dipped it in ink, and began writing.

* * *

The dining room was all quiet. The only noise you could hear was that of the ringing of the cutlery.

"So…"

She knew it was just too good to be true. She sighed. Lucius turned to look at her with curiosity, but she was too concentrated on her dinner to notice.

"… have you heard the latest news?" Elina Malfoy asked. She was a small woman with white hair tied up in a tight bun. Her pale face was lined with wrinkles, but that couldn't hide her beautiful, soft features. She had been a very attractive woman. The only thing that made Narcissa uncomfortable were her eyes. Those hard, piercing, honey eyes contrasted with her face. Those eyes haunted her daughter-in-law in her nightmares.

"No, mother," answered Lucius with a bored tone. "What is the latest news?"

"Well, yesterday, Violetta _Crabbe _and her husband announced that they are expecting a baby."

Narcissa looked up from her plate. Elina was staring at her, Lucius's eyes were wide in shock and Abraxas… well, he was quiet as always, just drinking from his goblet. She sighed.

"That's good to hear," was her only answer. What else could she say? She just wanted to shout at her and tell her to leave her alone. To let them be. But she must remain calm, she must remember the letter.

Elina stiffened. Lucius was starting to look anxious. He wanted to avoid a fight with his mother.

"Yes," he seconded his wife's answer. "I'll send Crabbe a 'Congratulations' letter."

Elina snorted. "Congratulations letter? You should be focusing on having your own heir! For the love of Merlin! Five years! Five! And this woman is not pregnant yet!"

Narcissa's hands started to tremble. How dare she insult her! She didn't want to make a scene. Apparently her mother-in-law didn't remember that a lady never loses her temper in public. But Narcissa did remember, she was a Black after all. She stood up, ready to leave, before Lucius started arguing with his mother.

"I'm sorry if I haven't fulfilled your expectations Elina," she said in a cold tone, "but I've done my best. Excuse me."

And with that, she left.

"Cissy!" Lucius stood up, but his mother gave him a look and he stayed. "What else do you have to say, mother? That woman is my wife! And I love her, mother, _I love her. _I know you don't understand that, but I do. And I don't care if I still don't have an heir."

"Love? Please Lucius. I agreed for you to marry that woman, because she's a Black, she belongs to one of the oldest and richest families there are. But don't try to make me sick with all that nonsense of love. Your father and I married without love. And I think we've proven that it's not necessary."

Abraxas Malfoy snorted. Both, Elina and Lucius stared at him in shock. The old man had a mocking look on his face. He looked at his wife, then at his son and smiled. Lucius was a copy of the man, they looked almost the same. The only differences between them were the eyebrows and the nose. Abraxas had thick eyebrows and crooked nose, but that made him look rather mysterious. His son, on the other hand, had his mother's soft features. "The perfect mix of genes," he'll say.

"He will have an heir Elina," he said in his deep voice. "Let him love his wife and live his life."

Elina opened her mouth, but her husband grabbed her hand before she could say anything. They stared at each other for a while, until she sighed.

"Fine." Said Elina standing up, ready to leave. "Remember, Lucius, you must have an heir. No son, no gold. Never forget that." She warned, turning around and walking to the fireplace.

Abraxas and Lucius stared at each other. Finally, Lucius broke into a smile. "Thank you, father," he whispered.

Abraxas nodded and turned around to follow his wife. Lucius went looking for his.

* * *

The garden's kiosk. This was her favorite place. Lucius had put roses, gardenias and her favorites, daffodils. She leaned to smell one. She had heard Lucius's answer to his mother accusations. He had said he loved her. _He loved her. _She couldn'thelp but smile. Her sister was right. She just had to relax and be herself.

Andromeda. Narcissa smiled sadly while she reached the pocket of her robes. There it was. The letter that had helped her calmed her fears. Andy had always known what to say and when to say it. She missed her like crazy. She had been right when she decided to write to her. Her last words had been a balm for Narcissa's heart.

"_I have you in my heart,Cissy. You will always be my little sister, no matter what."_

They both knew maybe this was the last time they wrote to each other, but they she knew Andy will always be there for her.

"Cissy?" She turned around to see Lucius standing in the kiosks's entrance. He looked sad; she knew he felt guilty about what had happened. He walked towards her, grabbed her from the waist and hugged her lightly. "I'm so sorry, love. I-"

She had put a finger on his mouth. She knew it wasn't his fault that his mother was crazy. But thanks to her, now she was sure of one thing: that he loved her as much as she loved him.

"Shh…" she whispered "I heard everything."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She just blushed. Lucius laughed and caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes at the touch and he couldn't help but think his father was right, she was his life now.

"I love you, Narcissa."

Narcissa opened her eyes. Blue met grey. She smile; he grinned.

"I love you too Lucius Malfoy." And with that, they kissed.

That night in October, they conceived their first and only son. The Malfoy family finally had its heir.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I love writing about the Black Sisters, they are of my favorite characters.**

**:)**

**Please, review!**


End file.
